Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by Devilkid
Summary: I thought it could never happen. I knew it was only a dream. I never expected him to act like this. For once, I'm glad to be wrong.... Yaoi, Seto/Jou, Sequel to All That Glitters Aint Gold. Fic dedicated to Tiffy^^


Warning: You probably will kill me when you see I begin a new fic, right?*nervous laugh* Okay...It's a b-day request fic for Tiffy...And euh...It's another SetoxJou fic...^^;;; Which means...you know...Yaoi, shonen-ai, boyxboy relation, whatever you call. So dun like it, GO READ OTHER THING!! And..euh...what else...Can't think....-_-;; Maybe OCCness...? Yeah, that's it...Jou is acting OOC...*nervous laugh*Ppl say it's easy to write POV fic, but not for me...   
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YGO....Okay? So dun sue me coz you won't get anything valuable from me...!   
  
This fic is dedicated to Tiffy! HAPPY B-DAY, Tiffy!!!^^*gives chibi Jou and chibi Seto plushies*And a big thanks to my beta-readers, Infinity and Loon*gives inu Jou plushies*   
  
  
  
**

:: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover ::

**_

+ Sequel to All That Glitters Ain't Gold +

_   
  
  
  
Jounouchi's P.O.V.   
  
It was a boring day. I meant, yeah, the weather was wonderful, but it was also a day when lovers went outside and had some fun. Well, it was enjoyable for them; not for me. All my friends had someone for them, someone who were willing to give them their love, and I was the only one left in the group. Yugi had his Yami, so did Ryou and Malik. Anzu had found someone better than Yugi, and Mai was with a rich, good-looking guy. Pff, lucky girl, but I guess with her looks, that wouldn't be impossible. As for Otogi, well, he had so many fan girls that he didn't need to find one for his own. Man, even Honda had Shizuka as his girlfriend! Where was the justice of this world?!   
  
I would like to have someone who cared about me, someone who loved me back. I did have some girlfriends, but they were with me because of Yugi. They all knew that my short friend had someone, so they chose me to be able to get close to Yugi and make them popular. Hn, I hated this kind of people, and I'd thought they really liked me. Still...It was part of my fault too; I was using them like they'd used me. I wanted to forget about my feelings toward someone. He would never like me back, and I meant it, never...   
  
Seto was a CEO, a rich, powerful one of an important and famous company. How would he love a normal, ordinary civilian like me? With his position, he could be with anyone he wanted; almost everyone would be willing to be his, even if it was just for one night. I did hate that jerk at first, but then I realized it was just a misunderstanding. Love and hate were almost the same thing; it was only a thin line between those two feelings. The more you hated someone, the more you loved him or her, depended who you liked.   
  
I knew it could be impossible to be in love with a boy, but weird things happened during those days now, right? Beside, it wasn't a bad thing to like someone even if they were the same gender as you. We were free to think whatever we wanted, to act as we liked, and to be what we were. No one had the right to change someone. We all had our own, personal opinions, and we all had the choice to do whatever we wanted to do. But a lot of people didn't get that, they lived under other people' shadow; wanted to get respected by following what the other said, and not what their heart told them. Why couldn't people understand that we were who we were, and not who the others asked us to be? That was what made each person special, or else we were just some people who cared what the others thought of us. That was sad, really sad...   
  
I liked who I am, and I didn't care about what the others thought of me. Well, maybe a little, but that wasn't too dramatic, okay?! Anyways, no one was at their home. Yugi did invite me to go to that new amusement park which just opened days ago, but I didn't want to. Why? Because I knew that Yami wanted to go with him alone, and I didn't want to be left out. Honda was at the movie with Shizuka while Ryou was back to his native country to visit his relatives. Anzu was taking her dance courses and Mai was nowhere in Domino City. I didn't know about Otogi and Malik, they were surely somewhere in this world doing something that was none of my concern...   
  
And Seto? Well, I guess he was still working, either at his office or at his house. It was his daily life. I wondered how he could survive from it. I couldn't stay in front of my computer or a mountain of papers for a day, needless to say everyday. It would kill me mentally, and I didn't think that I could stay at the same place for hours without moving. Me and him were in two different worlds. He, being the ice and me, being the fire. I was a happy-all-around guy while he was a cold, heartless bastard. I had heard that two opposites attracted each other, but would this happen to me too? It could be cool if this was for real, but I wondered if he would love me back.   
  
He did act like a bastard with me. Seto insulted me; made fun of me liked it was the right thing to do. Couldn't he at least see the hurt I had in my eyes when he did that to me? I guess it was normal, he wouldn't notice it. Why would he if there were no benefit to gain from it? I was stupid, really stupid. I meant, why did I fall for him instead of the others? There were still some cute girls out here, and boys too. Mai did like me before, and I like her as a friend. She gave up after seeing my heart wasn't here for her, and it made me feel bad. I didn't want to make her sad, but luckily she found someone.   
  
Maybe I should go outside instead of sitting here and doing nothing. I hoped something good was going to happen...   
  
It hurt me when I knew that everyone had someone for each of them. Yeah sure, I was happy for them. But it wasn't fun when you were the only one left in the group. Yugi did worry about me, he thought I didn't find the one suitable for me, but he was wrong. I had found that certain someone, but was too afraid to tell. What if he laughed at me? And what if he rejected me? I don't know if I could take it. I didn't even want to think about it. It would only make me worse and more miserable than I was now. I prefer stay like that, looking at him secretly, doing anything that would catch his attention, even just a little bit, I really don't care.   
  
My sister was great; she kept me company when Honda wasn't with her, that filled up part of my empty hole. But still, I prefer to have Seto by my side. I didn't mean that I hated my sister! It's just...I don't know...I can't explain it.   
  
I arrived at the park, and there were a lot of people. I found my favorite tree and lean on it, trying to relax while standing up. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that Seto would be here today. Maybe it was because I thought of him too much? Who knew? It wasn't the first time that I thought up something like that. But the feeling was strong, really strong, like this could be reality.   
  
I sighed tiredly, why couldn't I forget about him? It had been months that we didn't see each other; I only saw him on TV. He was still the same, having his arrogant, superior air on him. But that was what attracted me the most, I guess. But I could never have his heart; he didn't like me, that was for sure. I was only a little good-for-nothing puppy, a shame of this world for him. I could never be someone important in his eyes; even Yugi did better job than me!   
  
It began to rain a little. Great, just what I wanted. Well, at least people would leave, which meant I could be alone for a while, refreshing my brain from the rain. I did need a cold shower, and this was a free one. So, why not take the offer? I was too lazy to move from where I was standing, and I didn't plan to leave. Suddenly, someone was talking to me, or rather, insulted me liked he always did.   
  
"Well, if it isn't the sniveling dog! What's the matter, drop your bone?" It was Seto. Why was I so _lucky_ to found him in the park? I came to relax, not to begin another fight with him!   
  
"None of your business, Kaiba!" I glared at him angrily; I really hate that when he called me dog.   
  
"And what if I decided to make it my business? It isn't your business to determine what's mine, after all." Hn. Just what I thought, I knew he would answer me like that.   
  
"Leave me alone! Why do you care anyway?" I scowled at him furiously. Couldn't he be _at least_ nice and leave me alone for once?!   
  
"Because, a master should take care of his pet..." I looked at him with confusion, why was he looking at me like that? And WHY was he acting like that?! That just remind me of some love scenes when two people were going to kiss. Our position was just like that. Wait a minute, he wasn't planning at doing that! Yeah, I knew, I was daydreaming, again.   
  
"Wh...What...are you doing?" I strummed, he looked scary that way, like a beast who was trying to devour his prey.   
  
"You know very well what am I going to do, dog..." He replied darkly before crushing his lips on mine. Wait! Did he just...kiss me?! Oh well, if this was a dream, please whoever was at the heaven, don't wake me up. Since this was some fantasy, then why not enjoy it while I could? It felt like a real kiss, but maybe it was because I thought too much.   
  
I moved my lips moved against his hesitantly. Hey, I know I was shy, but so what?! You couldn't change from what I was. Just then, he put a hand behind my head, and leaned in to make the kiss deeper, brushing his tongue against my lips. Hm...So he wanted me respond, oh well, he would get what he wanted.   
  
I parted my lips slowly, and his did as well, as he slid his tongue into my mouth, tasting and exploring me. I finally did the same after getting a bit how to do it, shedding my shyness for enthusiasm. It wasn't my fault if I didn't know how to kiss deeper...I had kissed some girls, but only like brushed my lips or something.   
  
After several minutes passed, we parted. I needed some air and so did he. The kiss was enjoyable; I was almost in heaven. If only this could be reality...I pinched myself secretly, and it hurt. So this is for real, Seto did kiss me. That was good...Wait! What just happened?! Seto...kissed me?! This must be another one of his tricks. I meant; he wouldn't like me back, right?   
  
"So why are you out here all by yourself? I thought you are always hanging out with your Yugi's little gang of cheerleaders." I looked at him, not wanting to answer his question. This only made me think of how alone I was; that I was the only one left in my group of friends with nobody by my side.   
  
"Why did you do that?" I threw back another one to him. I did want to know why he did that and I really hoped that the answer would be something I wanted to hear. But that would be impossible. It only existed in my dreams.   
  
"Reply my question first, and I'll answer yours after." He didn't want to answer it? And he wanted me to reply his first?! My question was more important than yours, Mr. Moneybag!   
  
"Why do you car---Never mind." I closed my month after receiving his trademark death glare. I didn't want to risk my life for a stupid question. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't give him an answer to his question, but I really didn't want to talk about it. I looked at the ground, not wanting to let him see my face.   
  
"Talk?" Great, another command. Couldn't he ask gently for once instead of commanding people around?! Oh well, I guess I had no choice but to tell him the truth before he lost all his patience. Who knew what he could do to me, surely things that I couldn't imagine.   
  
"Iwasfeelingalone! There, happy now?" I said it embarrassedly. This was stupid; he was going to laugh at me!   
  
"No. I want to know the reason behind this." Huh? He didn't insult me?! Wow, was this the end of world? Anyways, if he wanted a full answer, he would get that.   
  
"It's just...." I took a deep breath before continuing; still needing some courage to say the reason in front of your enemy, your crush who may make fun of you. "All my friends have someone special for them, even Honda! I'm the only one who's left behind..." I sighed sadly, I was sure that I looked really depressive right now. But what else could I have on my face? That was the only expression that I felt at the moment.   
  
Without warning, he hugged me in a comforting and friendly way. I was shocked about the unexpected action. He had never been so open to anyone but his brother before...Then why did he do that?   
  
"I'll be the special one you are searching for, Jou." What was wrong with him today?! Saying things liked that all the sudden. I wasn't prepared for that! But I shouldn't complain about it. I meant; that was what I always wanted to hear, no? But still...I wondered why? Why didn't he say that earlier? Why did he tell me that right now?   
  
"Why?" Okay, it was a foolish question, but I really wanted to know the answer.   
  
"Stupid pup, that's because I have feelings for you since the first time we met." He paused; I waited patiently for the rest. "At first, I didn't realize that. After several events had passed between us, I did admit it, but I didn't have the courage to show you." He smiled in a friendly, gentle way. Wow, so he did know how to smile, what a discovery.   
  
"Really?" Yeah, yeah, I knew I sound stupid like that. But what he'd just said, were they true?   
  
"You don't trust me?" He looked at me with an expression of hurt on his face. Ooops, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings! Guess it was really true.   
  
"No! No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." I tried to comfort him; I was worried that he was hurt by my word. I really didn't mean to. Honest!   
  
My chin was lifted up and he kissed me again. I couldn't believe that, Seto Kaiba, kissing me?! If I told my friends about it, they would probably looked at me liked I was some crazy guy. After the kiss, he asked something that I didn't expect, not in one hundred years later. What was the question? "Do you like me?" was the one.   
  
I nodded while blushing. I was too embarrassed to answer it with words. Seeing him look at me liked this was my entire fault that I didn't tell him, so I said, blushing madly, "I was afraid that you'll reject me...." It was true, I never understand him, and it looked like he was like me. I couldn't stand his refusal, it would just tear me apart inside out.   
  
"But I'm happy that you didn't do that to me! And I'm happy that you just come at the good timing." I smiled warmly. Oh man, I really sounded like a kid now, and maybe a stupid school girl...But who cared?! Now my dreams had come true. I was so happy about it! He whispered something in my ear, something that no one had thought he would say.   
  
"I love you, Katsuya."   
  
Well, me too, I love you, Seto. But don't think that I would tell you that. That would be the punishment for making fun of me during those years!   
  
**

~End?~

**   
  
Yay!! I finish it!!!*nearly in tears*   
Yes, I know. A lot of blah blah for nothing*sweatdrop*   
And if you compared the other fic carefully.....   
I..euh...kinda copy it^^;;   
Hey! It's a sequel! And things should be alike...=P *hit by readers(if any)*   
I hope you like it, Tiffy^^   
I think this one is less good than Seto's POV's one....-_-   
Oh well, sorry about that, but Seto is easier to write than Jou^^;;   
Plz dun kill me, okay? I already have enough problems writing the other fic(s).....|||   
If only there were brain cells seller....I really need tons of them...   
I'm really going to die from losing so many brain cells....   
Well, it wasn't like someone is gonna miss me if I died....*sigh*   
Review, plz^^   



End file.
